


Que la Fuerza esté contigo

by Kikinu



Category: Fanboys (2008)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y el estreno del Episodio I está cada vez más cerca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que la Fuerza esté contigo

— Se acerca el momento, amigos… — a Linus le agarra un acceso de tos, por lo que no puede seguir hablando.

Zoe reprime un sollozo, mientras Windows la abraza. Hutch se refriega los ojos con la mano, intentando hacer un chiste y fallando en el proceso. Eric mira al piso, recargado en la puerta.

— Vamos, joven padawan, no digas tonterías, aún te quedan muchos traseros de Sith por patear. — dice finalmente Hutch, haciendo que Linus ría.

Están en el hospital.

Sólo quedan treinta y cinco días, trece horas, nueve minutos y catorce segundos para el estreno de Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Tendrían que estar emocionados por eso, estar saltando de la emoción y haciendo especulaciones sin cesar.

Pero, por supuesto, no pueden. No se sienten capaces. ¿Cómo podrían estar contentos? Linus va a morir.

Tenían la ilusión… la vaga esperanza de que… quizás Linus podría. Ver la película en los cines, con ellos. Querían que… ellos… Eric no puede mirar a su amigo a la cara.

— Hey, muchachos, ¿pueden dejarnos a Bottler y a mi unos segundos solos? — pide Linus, sonriendo.

El resto asiente, abandonando el cuarto poco a poco.

Eric se acerca como un autómata a la cama, sentándose en la silla junto a ella. En el televisor del cuarto, el Episodio VI está llegando a su final.

— Para que conste, Luke y Leia no estaban enamorados.

Eric suelta una risa, que más bien parece un sollozo.

Linus está muy pálido. Y flaco. Parece un cadáver y eso le da escalofríos. Sonríe, pero parece que le costara un terrible esfuerzo hacerlo. Últimamente, pareciera que le cuesta mucho hacer cualquier cosa. Comer, beber, hablar, respirar. Vivir.

— Sí lo estaban y lo sabes.

— Vamos, este es mi lecho de muerte, podrías darme al menos la satisfacción de escucharte decir que yo tenía razón y que tú estabas equivocado.

— Lo haría si así fuera.

En la pantalla, Leia le dice a Han Solo que ella y Luke son hermanos.

— Odio los hospitales.

— Somos dos.

— Bottler… vamos, amigo, mírame que aún no he muerto. — bromea Linus. Eric no le encuentra la gracia, aunque de todas formas lo mira. — Necesito que me prometas algo.

Eric le prometería lo que fuera.

— ¿Sí?

— Quiero que me prometas… no, que me jures que no intentarás distanciarte de los chicos nuevamente. Son chicos sensibles, ya sabes.

— Te lo juro.

— Eso es genial.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Luke ve arder el cuerpo de su padre. Eric necesita decirlo, aunque ya sea tarde. Aunque… aunque nada importe, él necesita.

— Realmente lamento todo. Yo… sólo fui un idiota. Es decir yo… tenía tanto… miedo. Sentí que debía crecer que… que el mundo que imaginábamos… nuestro gran plan, todo… tenía miedo. Miedo de fracasar, de arruinar todo.

— Eric…

— No, aguarda yo… yo te amo.

Y por tres segundos ninguno de los dos respira. Finalmente, Linus sonríe.

— Lo sé.

Primero es una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego están los dos riendo.

— Hijo de puta, tú no eres como Han Solo.

— Sí, bueno, tú tampoco eres ninguna Leia.

***

Quince días, veinte horas, cuarenta y dos minutos, siete segundos para el estreno del Episodio I.

Eric sabe que es un idiota. No, ni siquiera. Es una mierda.

Él es una jodida mierda que debería estar siendo enterrada bajo tres metros de tierra. Rayos, debería ser él y no Linus el que esté en ese cajón.

El reverendo Brown los mira reprobatoriamente, pero a ellos no les importa. Mierda, era el último deseo de Linus y van a cumplirlo. Tampoco es que les importe mucho, pero de todas formas el tipo puede meterse todas sus idioteces por el culo.

Lo que no pueden creer es que la familia de Linus haya accedido también. Es decir, para ellos no es ningún problema el estar vestidos como Chewbacca, Leia, Han Solo y Luke, pero es increíble que el resto de los conocidos de su amigo aceptaran ir disfrazados de personajes de Star Wars.

Es un funeral atípico. Es lo que Linus quería.

Y sólo faltan quince días, veinte horas, treinta y nueve minutos, dieciocho… diecisiete… dieciséis…


End file.
